The invention relates to new carbanilic acid-(3-ureido-phenyl)-esters.
N-carbamoyloxyphenyl-urea derivatives are known as herbicides (German published application No. 1 518 815), for instance N-(3-N-tert.-butylcarbamoyloxy)-phenyl)-N",N"-dimethylurea. Compounds of this kind, however, are useful only for total destruction of a flora, but not for the selective weed suppression in important agricultural areas.
An object of the invention is therefore the provision of an agent which has a superior activity against weeds and at the same time has a broad selectivity spectrum towards important agricultural plants.